Ready For Love
by Little Black Bat
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke lurks in the shadows of Konoha hoping to see the girl who used to love him. When he finds her, he's barely surprised to see that she's already moved on. Implied SasukexOC ShinoxOC


Disclaimer: The Naru-characters don't belong to me, but Saya and this oneshot do. Inspired by 'Ready for Love' by Cascada. The time frame is during Shippuden, but they're older. Ages seventeen and up. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"You're leaving?"<p>

"…"

"Then that means I no longer love you." She paused. Her heart bled with every word, and she forced back every tear that was destined to come. "Every promise we made, I made, no longer exists. I will not wait for you."

Sasuke stared at her in a way that was both impassive and angry. "Giving up on me, Saya?" He may have decided to leave everyone behind, but she had an affected him in a way no one else did.

_He almost loved her._

"No, Sasuke. I'm not giving up on you. I making a choice," she said. Her voice almost broke, but she held back. If he could be strong, she would be stronger.

"Choice?" He sneered.

"If you won't choose me, then I will."

Saya turned her back to him and walked away, willing herself to not look back.

_*Another Place, Another Time*_

Saya sat on a branch looking up at the moon. The longer she stared at it, the more memories rose to the surface.

Beautiful. Alone. Mysterious. Alluring.

She shook her head. '_Never look back,_'

She turned around at the call of her name. Her eyes travelled up the body that extended a hand to her.

She let him pull her up and into his warm arms.

"I've missed you, Shino-kun. I was worried." She said, burying her face into his jacket.

He tilted her chin up gently. "I'll never leave you, Saya."

She smiled lightly as her brushed the hair out of the face. "I know...I was worried you may have gotten hurt."

He chuckled. It was warm and thick, like honey being poured in her soul. "It was a simple mission. Delivering a scroll."

"I know, but there are still so many ways to get hur-"

He cut her off with a gentle and firm kiss.

"I will always return to you."

She looked at his no longer obscured face and smiled stroking his cheek. "I _know_, Shino. You know I get nervous."

Another deep chuckle graced her ears. "You don't have to be worried, just trust me." He grasped her hand, playing with her fingers and bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. He placed it over his heart.

"I trust you, Shino-kun."

He smiled very lightly. "Then say 'yes'."

Saya knit her brows. "What?"

Shino squeezed the kunoichi's hand and watched as her eyes dropped down.

"Shino! Oh my!"

He captured her lips, sweeping her into his arms and dropping from the branch to the ground. Once she was safely on the ground, he knelt on one knee.

"Jinkoi Saya. Will you be with me forever?"

Saya squealed into the midnight sky. "YES! Yes! _Yes!_" She jumped onto Shino, kissing all over his face joyfully.

He pulled her into his arms tightly, burying his face into jasmine and spice scented locks. "Good."

He looked up, out into the large clearing they were in. And even through the darkness and trees. He could still see the glowing crimson orbs.

"Let me get you home, Aya-koi."

She blushed at the nickname and kissed him one last time. "Of course, Shino-kun."

Shino wrapped both arms around her. His eyes bore into the glowing eyes once more before they disappeared into the night.

_*Another Hand to Touch, Another Sun to Shine *_

Sasuke watched as the Aburame used the body flicker technique on Saya, glaring dangerously at the spot where they'd just been.

She had done what she said. Saya had moved on. And she looked quite pleased with her decision. But what had he expected? He didn't believe that she would wait around for him.

His mind didn't believe it, but his heart had hope. And that was now gone.

He growled and turned, his long cloak swishing with every movement. He could sense a presence, very small, watching him. Those eyes boring daggers into him, claiming their territory.

He turned around, searching, until he found a fly resting on a tree. He snorted and kept on walking.

"_Aburame._" He thought to himself, disappearing into the darkness.

_* Ready for Love *_

Shino sighed as he opened his eyes after watching the lone Uchiha depart. He ran his hands through his love's hair. As she slept peacefully, blissfully unaware of his silent claim on her.

He kissed her forehead and stood, not stopping himself from smiling boyishly as murmured his name in her sleep.

"Aishiteru… my love," he whispered as he jumped out of her window, returning to his own home.

* * *

><p><em>You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded<br>I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
>I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided<br>Why can't they forgive me these demons inside?  
><em>...<em>_

_How can it be that you're ready for love?_


End file.
